<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si tus manos se tiñen de miel by Clarinete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479960">Si tus manos se tiñen de miel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete'>Clarinete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tus manos se tiñen de miel, hoy la estrella se parece a ti, amarilla como canario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Si tus manos se tiñen de miel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si tus manos se tiñen de miel, hoy la estrella se parece a ti, amarilla como canario. Titulada grande en mi constelación, marginal en mi cabeza, intentado acaparar tu alma con mi legado, si intenté que todo salga bien pero más no logré llegar a mi meta. Galliard es manso, Galliard, camarada. Galliard eres enmarcado en las distintas formas que te veo. Hoy no me despido, hoy solo me enamoro más de mi ingenuidad y el pesar de las cadenas que me pesan en la espalda; pues prolongamos nuestra vida para el otro otoño que te vea. Ríes socarronamente y pensó:<br/>
( Si es lo que crees, bien.) En la lúgubre tempestad nuestro único alojamiento es descansar en las posadas llamadas "sepulturas", cándido y nubarrón son los cielos, únicos. Mi vida fue enlazada contigo pero corté nuestro cordón, es mejor si nuestros espíritus se reencuentren solos, para vivir mejor, para existir mejor feliz a tu lado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feliz ano nuevo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>